unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fortress
The Fortress is the fifth chapter of Drake's Fortune. As he trekked through the long jungle, Nate stumbled upon the wall of a large fortress. Completing the chapter in less than 10 minutes in Drake's Fortune Remastered will unlock the silver trophy These Walls Can't Stop Me. Plot With no usual means of entry, Nate began scaling the outer walls of the fortress. Once inside, he found himself face to face with several waves of Eddy Raja's pirates. After clearing out the forces in the first major courtyard, Nate continued searching for Elena, heading toward the small ruined tower where she left her parachute. Upon reaching the tower, he found the parachute harness empty and climbed up to a hole, from which he ziplined down into a small watch tower. There, he spotted Elena in the upper windows of the fort filming the scenery. He then took a look down to a locked gate below. Using the pirates' language, Nate contacted the gatekeeper via the speaker on the table to get him to unlock the gate. Unfortunately, the guard suddenly noticed Nate and opened the gate to call for backup, with Nate convinced that his plan worked. Once again, Nate found himself in another firefight with another wave of pirates in the same place as before. Following this gunfight, he proceeded into the flooded chambers of the fortress, looking for a way up to Elena's position. Once again, he fought through some more pirates and then entered another flooded room, where he had to raise the water level to proceed. Walkthrough Upon reaching the fortress, be prepared for some skillful climbing. There are several small ledges and a couple of vines along the wall of the fortress. When swinging on the vines, you must build up enough momentum before swinging your way further. You will come across another vine, which will allow you to reach the open window above. Once inside, head right into the hallway and turn right again to find another open window. After climbing out, climb around the wall again until you reach another vine. Climb up the vine and press to have Nate bust through the window. Once you are back inside, you can find a Micro-9mm on a nearby crate, along with a few grenades. Head through the hall to the right, then turn left to enter an area where you will encounter some enemies. Take out the enemies on the ground level, then head up the path leading to the top of the fortress wall. Turn right and take out the guys in this section. Head towards the end of the wall and carefully jump down into the yard below. Head up to stairs leading into another courtyard, where you will be immediately spotted by a bunch of pirates. There are several dynamite barrels in the field, which you can use to your advantage, but you must steer clear of the pirate manning the machine gun, who will occasionally open up a continuous onslaught of fire. After all enemies are down, you must now search for the tower Elena's parachute is in. Head to where the turret is to find a doorway, leading into a room where a shotgun brute attacks. After defeating him, head to where he came out to find some stairs that will get you back on top of the fortress wall. From here, you will be able to make your way over to the tower. Once there, Climb the stairs within it, and when prompted, press to trigger a cutscene. Afterwards, you will be fighting another wave of enemies. On the table is a Wes-44 if you want to use it. After clearing out this wave of enemies, head inside the building. You will drop into a large flooded hall. At the end is another deadly machine gun. While dodging the barrage of bullets, you will need to sneak into the room on the right and grab a M79. Take cover behind the wall, then fire once he finishes firing. Once done, head down to the end of the hall, climb up, then jump down into the flooded chamber on the left. You will then be attacked by more enemies. After you take them out, climb onto the narrow platform closest to the one with the chain door. Once you pass through, you will be inside another flooded room. To reach the other side, you will need to raise the water level twice in this room. First, head to the left and grab hold of the handholds in the wall to reach the top, where you can activate a winch, which will partially raise the water. Swim your way over to the wall on the opposite side, again using handholds to reach the top to reach the winch. Once activated, the water will raise to a level high enough to allow you to climb the two ledges in the center and proceed to the next chapter. Category:Chapters in Drake's Fortune